The present invention relates to a tape Loading device which withdraws tape from a tape cassette which is inserted in a magnetic recording/playback apparatus and winds it on a rotating drum.
A conventional tape loading device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication S61-184761 (184761/1986). In this device, the speed of the tape guides which withdraw tape from the tape cassette when the tape is being loaded, is effectively constant. Consequently, when loading is complete, the tape guides suddenly stop moving so that some surplus tape is pulled out by inertial force, with the result that the tape is loaded with slack in the tape.
Another conventional tape loading device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication S62-125563 (125563/1987). In this device, the speed of the tape guides that withdraw tape from the cassette when the tape is loaded is varied by combining an eccentric gear and a rotating member which rotates the gear. The tape guide speed is gradually decreased during the loading operation, thereby preventing slack in the tape when loading is complete. The device however has a complex construction which includes an eccentric gear a rotating member and a cam mechanism which actuates the rotating member. This complex construction keeps that the cost of manufacturing the device high.